fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asha Blacktyde
"I'd rather fuck every dead man in this castle over you." ''-Asha to Lord Stonetree'' Personality Asha will not give up if she feels that she can win. More often than not, she would put herself before others regardless of whether they’re Ironborn or not. She feels as if she must look out for herself in this world - nothing would ever be the same after the death of her family. Being secretive even towards her own advisors, Asha tends to keep things to herself most of the time. The one person she has really managed to open herself up to has been Egil; only to a small extent. She is vindictive, secretive and a vain individual. Purpose Her main purpose in the world is to make sure that her father did not leave them for anything. She wants to make him proud but also to uphold Ironborn standards and have fun while she’s at it. Talents A talented swordswoman who likes to go for the straightforward option, though she will never go in it blind keeping her options open. She is no blood knight and will use whatever means necessary to win or retreat and try again later. Asha possesses an indomitable will she won’t back down unless she has no choice but otherwise you either kill her or don’t. Likes Exploring and fucking. She enjoys both just as much as each other. Whenever she’s somewhere away from home she’ll feel the need to go further in. This is the same for any person she finds ‘exotic’ or ‘abnormal’, usually foreign women she takes to the like of. Dislikes Her blades not being sharpened. She often spends time with her spear, sword and a whetstone, making sure that the time she takes sharpening her weapons is time well spent. Fears Her biggest fear in this world is that she should ever fail her mother or father. After the death of her brother, Asha has been seeing red over red, and it has been drilled into her head that it is necessary for her to take back what was stolen from their family. Weaknesses She’s not the best listener and will pay little attention before she loses her focus and goes on about something else, or switches topics. Her mental state can be shaky at times so you never know what you’re going to get with her. One moment she can be happy, in the other she can be sad. To say the least, she’s fully psychotic and has an obsession and attraction tothe blood that can be seen as gruesome once exposed to others. History Lady Asha Blacktyde was born in 376 AC to Lady Wylla Harlaw and Lord Wyck Blacktyde. The lord and lady were loved by the people, having a good relationship between themselves as well. Wylla Harlaw was a warrior that fought with spears and shields, as well as the occasional longsword. She was named Wylla 'The Shadow' of Blacktyde, for her tactics and the quick manner she had when it came to her martial and leading skills. Wyck Blacktyde, on the other hand, was a man loved by the people yet feared by the other Ironborn lords. It was no ordinary hate, either. He made quite a name for himself after putting a ring on the hand of Wylla Harlaw, whose lover in her younger years was Lord Stonetree, vassal to Lord Harlaw himself, Asha's uncle. Growing up, Asha had a brother named Rodrick Blacktyde, who was two years older than her. She spent many of her toddler days with her brother, too, and they played together. Everywhere they went the servants could hear their joyful attitude and there was no rivalry whatsoever between the two siblings, a sore sight by Ironborn means. Soon enough, though, the playing would have stopped. Their mother, Wylla Harlaw, sent the children to their uncle, Lord Harlaw's hold in order for them to receive a better education than they could ever have received in Blacktyde. On their way to Ten Towers, the ship the two Blacktyde children were on got ambushed by the men of House Stonetree, who previously received word that Lord Harlaw would be fostering the two children. The devastated lord and lady Blacktyde issued rewards and put a bounty on Ryckar Stonetree's own head if their children were to be sent back to them. The Harlaws themselves could not take much action as they did not want to risk a war between the Ironborn, and the Greyjoys supported the Stonetrees. Therefore, Asha and Rodrik remained in the hold of Lord Stonetree, a castle that would carve out the rest of their lives. Rodrik would constantly get abused, bruised and thrown as he was two years older than Asha, and able to take more pain in. On her 6th birthday, she would have received her first little form of abuse, too, through Lord Stonetree himself, as he made her undress and act as his personal 'servant' for a whole night. Rodrik soon could not stand it anymore and the young lordling decided to take his own life by the time he was 9 and Asha 7, choosing to jump from the highest tower. Thus, Asha became the priority of Lord Stonetree and the lord promised the Blacktydes that he would bring their daughter back alive and well, lying to the two as he mentioned Rodrick's death by a 'common cold'. When the girls turned 9, the Ironborn would start to carve weapons into her, tugging at her skin whenever she did not want to follow their 'rules'. This lead to her not feeling the slightest bit of pain as she, over time, got used to the wicked feeling. Actually, the girl liked the pain that was being inflicted on her, which caused her to want to misbehave more often. One of Lord Stonetree's men particularly enjoyed being in her presence, though she did not share the same as towards him, and he forced himself upon the 10 year old, days before she first flowered. Before he could rape her, Asha slid one of her daggers into his throat and saw the blade come out of his mouth as she slowly slid it in an upward motion. Blood spilling everywhere; on her forehead, on her tunic and some clumps even stuck in her dark locks. The soldiers heard of the massacre in the morning but could do nothing without a bit of proof. Asha had thrown the corpse from the window of the tower and mopped the floors herself, all until the seas took the man back after he fell. Thus, they nicknamed her the 'Scarlet shadow', for her obsession with the scarlet substance that is blood. Were it not for her brother's death and she abuses she was given, the girl would've been a truly perfect child. A little after her 11th nameday, Lord Stonetree said enough was enough, and he sent the girl back to Ten Towers, her original heading location. There she was fostered alongside her older cousin, Egil Harlaw, who was just finishing his education as a young man. The two got on well and she was devastated to see that he would not participate in training with her only a few months into her arrival. Alas, she was to be the Lady of Blacktyde and continued to receive the same education in fighting and diplomacy. The girl didn't like the numbers as much as she liked the rogue feeling, going around and putting her wits on a show for everyone to see. She was good at the yiphers, yes, but never took to the liking of sitting down and reading or listening to the tutors ramble on and on. Instead, she was seen hunting with Egil and learning to ride and sail. Her first was named the 'Scarlet Shadow' after herself, a fine vessel said to be painted with the blood of every man Asha killed during her training to become a warrior, a girl of Lord Harlaw's. At 18 she was sent back to Blacktyde, only to find out that her father had passed away and her mother was widowed. She started ruling over the hold but couldn't understand what she was lacking. She was an Ironborn, an adventurer, but this was not it for the girl. There was something more glorious out there, something that she couldn't quite do that would take her mind off of things at court. Two years after her father's death, the Lady of Blacktyde found herself going to raid the Western coasts, all the way over to the Banefort, two days sail from Castle Blacktyde. There she found a single woman that she 'liked', in the name of Alyce. She was the first and last they took from the docks and loaded her into the 'Scarlet Witch' until Lord Banefort decided enough was enough and the Ironborn were to withdraw their ships unless they wished for bigger conflicts. By the time they were sent away, Lady Blacktyde was already at the sea, making her way back home with her mystery girl. The same girl was revealed to be a Lady of the West, soon to be betrothed to a noble house as the daughter of some petty landowner ora rich merchant. The 'flower' was what Asha called her, meanwhile, e Alyce only referred to Asha as the 'beast', the evil creature that took back all her chances at becoming a true, noble lady. When they got back to Castle Blacktyde, Asha questioned whether Alyce wanted to sleep in her own chambers or on the servant's floors, and Alyce chose neither. That same night, Asha took Alyce to the dungeons and had her sleep on the cold floor. This went on for multiple days, and the greenlander was only offered little food during her stay there. By the moon's end, Alyce learned to not question those above her and soon enough she'd become Asha's own personal servant, being offered a post in Asha's own council and treated with the respect she previously demanded. The landowner's daughter was meticulously good with numbers, and Asha lacked a good treasurer in her castle. Alas, the two could finally suffer each other enough to sit through numerous council meetings without becoming hotheaded. Some could say the two ladies were starting to come 'friends'. Through the last few years, Asha has been trying to navigate her way through the Isles as she wishes to join the court of Lord Egil. She misses the adrenaline and the rush that used to travel through her veins. Now, she's locked up in her own castle, with nothing but boredom taking over her. Category:RP Characters